This invention relates to reciprocating piston internal combustion engines and particularly to such engines having internal superchargers.
Trends in engine design are always for more horsepower for a given engine displacement, size and weight. At the same time fuel efficiency is, in many applications, an important consideration. As is well known to those skilled in this art, a typical two cycle engine delivers significantly more horsepower per cubic inch displacement at a given rpm than any production, naturally aspirated four cycle engine, but it is a substantially less efficient engine. Super-charged four cycle engines represent a compromise of sorts providing more power per unit weight than conventional four cycle engines and better fuel economy than two cycle engines. Super-chargers, however, generally are expensive and have found substantial use only in the racing car field. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a relatively simple, efficient supercharger for a four cycle engine.